1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard mechanism and a related device, and more specifically, to a keyboard mechanism for a portable electronic device and a related portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, installation of a keyboard on a portable electronic device (e.g. a notebook) usually utilizes a screw-locking method commonly used in the prior art, such as screwing a bottom case of the portable electronic device into screw bosses located at the bottom of the keyboard. As a result, the keyboard can be fixed to the portable electronic device firmly and can be supported by the screw bosses.
However, there are some drawbacks in the said method. First, since the said method only utilizes several screw bosses to support the keyboard, floating of the keyboard may occur when a user presses one button which is not located above the screw bosses, so as to make the user feel uncomfortable while typing the keyboard. Furthermore, for preventing the screw bosses from interfering with other components inside the portable electronic device, arrangement of the screw bosses on the bottom of the keyboard may vary with the structural design of the portable electronic device, so as to cause the structural design of the keyboard more complicated. The said method may also result in a time-consuming and strenuous assembly process.
In summary, how to improve the said drawbacks and simplify an assembly process of a keyboard should be a concern in manufacturing a portable electronic device.